narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Bicycle
, performed by OreSkaBand, was the thirteenth ending for Naruto: Shippūden spanning from episode 154 to 166. It was preceded by For You and followed by Transient Fireworks. Lyrics Rōmaji Kinou sukoshi kami wo kita Iwa nakere ba kitto Daremo kizuka nai daro u kedo Nan kagetsu ka bun no Watashi ga yuka ni Okochi ta no mi ta Me o toji te kikoe te ki ta ame no oto Kumonoue de mo kitto hasami mochidashi te Hikari o matte iru Jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha Koi de koi de koi de koi de koi de yuku yo Ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu Jitensha jitensha koi de Ano hito ni ai ni yukou Kinou mi ta eiga no One Scene Machikado no Story Nai ta kanojo ga totemo kirei Souzou yori chotto kanashii End Roll Ame ni kakushi te ta no Itsu datte kizuku no ga oso sugi ta Kumonoue de wa zutto mukaikaze sasotte Watashi o matte iru Jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha Koi de koi de koi de koi de koi de yuku yo Ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu ima sugu Jitensha jitensha koi de Ano hito ni ai ni yukou Jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha Koi de koi de ano hito ni ai ni yukou Kanji 昨日少し髪を切った 言わなければきっと 誰も気付かないだろうけど 何ヶ月か分のわたしが床に 落っこちたのを見た 目を閉じて 聴こえてきた雨の音 雲の上でもきっと ハサミ持ち出して 光を待っている 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 こいで こいで こいで こいで こいで行くよ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 自転車 自転車 こいで あの人に会いに行こう 昨日見た映画のワンシーン 街角のストーリー 泣いた彼女がとてもキレイ 想像よりちょっと悲しいエンドロール 雨に隠してたの いつだって 気付くのが遅すぎた 雲の上ではずっと 向かい風誘って わたしを待っている 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 こいで こいで こいで こいで こいで行くよ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 自転車 自転車 こいで あの人に会いに行こう 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 こいで こいで こいで こいで こいで行くよ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 自転車 自転車 こいで あの人に会いに行こう English I cut my hair a little yesterday If I don't mention it, I'm sure Nobody will notice it For a long time, I looked at what fell on the floor Closing my eyes, I could hear the sound of rain I brought out scissors even above the clouds Waiting for light Bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle Pedal pedal pedal pedal pedal let's go Right now right now right now right now right now Bicycle bicycle pedal Let's go see that person One scene of the movie I saw yesterday Story of the street corner She was crying so beautifully End roll a little sadder than imagined I was hiding in the rain It was too late to even notice Always inviting the headwind upon the clouds I'm waiting for you Bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle Pedal pedal pedal pedal pedal let's go Right now right now right now right now right now Bicycle bicycle pedal Let's go see that person Bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle Pedal pedal pedal pedal pedal let's go Right now right now right now right now right now Bicycle bicycle pedal Let's go see that person Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Hinata Hyūga Trivia * This is the second ending done by OreSkaBand. The first was Pinocchio. * In the omake from Naruto: Shippūden episode 165, Sakura complains that Hinata got her own ending even though she wasn't the heroine of the story. A few episodes later, however, Sakura gets her own ending. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Jitensha